I Hear Paris Is Wonderful This Time of Year
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam and Castiel have been dating for awhile now, except they haven't been on a proper date.


Waking up next to Castiel was always an interesting experience.

The angel, Sam was convinced, was part octopus. He only had four limbs, but disentangling himself from Cas's grasp was always a challenge, because as soon as Sam had himself free of one limb, the other three pressed down on him twice as hard. Most of the time, Sam would just give up and wait for Cas to wake up, and then it would be another ten minutes because Cas absolutely loved to cuddle in the mornings, listening to Sam's heartbeat.

Any other morning, this would have been adorable, and Sam wouldn't have minded in the least. But after a night of drinking beer and bonding with Dean, Sam's bladder was quite full, so he really, really needed to get up and use the bathroom, and Cas was not helping with that in the least.

Sam groaned. "Cas...Cas...I really need to get up." Sam pushed against his chest, but Cas clung to him that much tighter. With each passing second, the pressure on his lower abdomen was growing greater, and he was very concerned about embarrassing himself. His brain scrambled for a way to get Cas off of him, and quickly. Sam turned his head, seeing if Dean was in the other bed. He wasn't, so he couldn't enlist his help.

Looking back down at the angel, he got an idea. He rubbed the place on Cas's back where he knew his wings would be, and the dark-haired man stirred, picking his head up to look at Sam.

"If it's sex you're looking for, this establishment is closed until at least mid-day." Cas plunked his head back down on Sam's chest, not moving.

Sam was by this point getting annoyed. "Cas, I have to pee. Now please, for the love of all that is holy, get off of me." Cas finally got the message and grudgingly rolled off of Sam. The younger Winchester got out of bed quickly before his lover could change his mind, and stumbled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The pressure in his bladder finally relieved, his tucked himself back into his boxers, washed his hands, and went back out into the not quite as dingy as usual motel room. Cas was sitting up now, the covers drawn down to his waist. He was smiling slightly, his hair sticking up appealingly all over the place. To Sam, he was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Cas's smiled widen under Sam's appreciative look. "Now can we cuddle?" Cas's face took on a slightly exaggerated pout, and Sam just couldn't resist. He crawled up the bed and came crashing down on top of Cas, covering his body with his and rolling them so Cas was on top of him.

"Good morning Sam." Sam smiled and pulled down on the back of Cas's head, pressing their mouths together. They had stopped caring about morning breath quite some time ago, and Sam found that a good, deep kiss upon waking in the morning did wonders for his mood throughout the day. And Cas, who had had millenia of practice, was an excellent kisser.

Cas broke the kiss and said "You know, we could have sex now AND later." After getting to know Cas better, Sam had found that the angel was insatiable, and Sam was constantly having to hold him off so he could do his job. Truthfully, Sam had never known that his own libido could be quite so high, and the angel did a very good job of keeping Sam dancing on the edge of turned on for most of his waking hours.

Sam just laughed and said "Not when we don't know where Dean is. He could come back soon, you know." Cas tried to reach down into Sam's underwear, but was stopped. "Seriously Cas, come on."

"Yes, exactly, CUM Sam. That's what I want to do. On you. In you." Cas dipped his head and bit down on Sam's neck. Sam shoved Cas backwards into the blankets, leaving him looking hurt. "Cas, no. I promise we can later, alright?" Sam reached up to put his hand on the side of Cas's face. Cas just sighed, contenting himself to wait.

"It's not my fault that you had to wake me up by touching my wings." Cas's wings, especially at their roots, were an erogenous zone, and Sam loved to tease Cas by touching them a few times a day, which generally made him both horny and angry, because Sam would deliberately leave him hanging.

"Sorry Cas, but I really had to pee. And you weren't moving so..."

Cas shifted towards him. "Well just so you know, it's really hard to ignore the sensations that it causes me to feel." He hooded his eyes and moved to straddle Sam's lap. "Especially when it's you doing it Sam. You know..." He pressed his face right to Sam's, forehead to forehead, "Exactly how to touch them too. Fucking hell Sam, it feels so damn good."

Sam was about to pin Cas down on the mattress and fuck him silly when Dean came bursting in.

He saw Cas in Sam's lap and said "Whoa! Cas, stop trying to seduce Sam and get off of him. We've got ourselves a hunt." He had mostly gotten used to seeing them like this. Mostly. The first time he caught them naked together he swore that he was going to ditch them both and move to a different country.

"Actually it was Sam who started it this time." Cas extracted himself from Sam's embrace and looked around for his clothes.

Dean smiled a little. "Who, Sam? The guy who couldn't get it up in the morning if he had a bottle of Viagra in him and a gaggle of strippers?" Dean chuckled.

Cas looked over to Sam, smiling pridefully. "Actually, Sam's erections are quite-"

Dean put his hands up. "Don't need or want to know Cas, it was just a joke." He fixed Sam with a look that said you need to work on that with him. Sam just buried his face in his hands, trying to disappear.

. . .

The bright Georgia sun was shining through the windows, filling their hotel room with light. After eating breakfast and canvasing the area for what had turned out to be a witch, Sam and Dean were taking stock of all of their anti-witch weaponry, Cas having gone off to get more.

Sam still looked a little embarrassed from this morning, and he had been quiet since they had sat down to accomplish the task before them.

Dean paused and said "Sammy?"

Without looking up, Sam reponded. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to leave you guys alone for a couple days?"

Sam finally looked up. "Dean, it's not like that, really."

"Look man I understand. Sam the way he looks at you – that's not just because he thinks you're pretty. He's full on head-over-heels. Who was the last person to look at you like that, huh?"

Sam smiled as a memory ghosted through his mind. "Jess."

"Exactly. And she's been gone awhile Sammy. Cas is good for you. It's been a really, really long time since I've seen you this happy. So when this hunt is over, take a couple days Sam, just you and him. I'll be fine. Hell you can even take the Impala if you want it."

Sam just smiled at his brothers attempts to be accommodating. "Dean, really, it's okay. We'll figure something out, alright?"

That moment was the one that Cas chose to appear. "I didn't know how much we needed, so I got a lot." He held up several clumps of herbs that looked like he had taken them directly from the ground somewhere. Sam couldn't help but smile at Cas's eagerness to help. Ever since he and Sam had started dating, he had been on almost every hunt with them, proving himself to be quite adept. He was also a model of discipline, keeping his affections for Sam out of the field. Both brothers appreciated it, and they found themselves bandaging up wounds a lot less often thanks to Cas's skillful ways with a blade.

Right now though, he very much looked like he wanted to speak to Sam alone. "Dean, do you mind if I borrow Sam for just a few minutes? I promise it'll be quick." Sam looked to Dean for permission, and he nodded his head.

Sam followed Cas outside, and as soon as the door was shut Cas pinned him to the wall, pulling on Sam's head for a kiss. Before Sam could stop him, his mouth was suddenly full of Cas's tongue, and his brain made the decision of kissing back for him. Cas snaked an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. In spite of the fact that Sam towered over Cas by nearly half a foot, Sam still felt very small when Cas manhandled him.

Not that he had a problem with that.

Cas broke the kiss and cupped Sam's face in his hands, smiling and saying "I've been waiting all day to do that. How've you been Sam?"

Sam smiled back at him. "A lot better now." Sam leaned in for another quick kiss, and Cas claimed his mouth hungrily. After just a moment, Sam broke it and said "Been thinking about you all day Cas."

Cas smiled and said "Me too Sam." They kissed one more time, and Cas broke it and said "I really do have something to ask of you."

Sam held him at arm's length. "Anything, my angel."

Cas smiled that much wider and said "I want to take you on a date. I mean a real date, not just following Dean to some bar for the night."

Sam put a hand to the side of the face. "I guess we haven't really been on one, have we?"

Cas shook his head. "We haven't. And I know exactly where I want to take you."

"Where Cas?" Sam was intrigued.

"Paris."

Sam did a double take. "Paris, France?"

The angel nodded excitedly.

"Cas, I don't even know what to say."

"Say yes and that you would love to kiss me over the Seine as the sun sets."

Sam kissed him, sweet and tender, on the lips. "Yes. And I would like nothing more than to make love to you with a view of the Eiffel Tower in the background."

Cas regarded him lustily. "That sounds a lot better, come to think of it."

Sam kissed him again. "If you can wait for us to finish this hunt. Still have to do the job."

Cas nodded. "I understand. But Sam, as soon as this is done, we're going to spend a weekend in Paris, just me and you."

Sam's glee faded just a shade. "How are we going to pay for it though."

Cas laughed. "In case you're forgetting, I am an angel. With that comes some very special abilities. Don't you worry about a thing."

. . .

Their hunt truly did go off without a hitch. As it turned out, it was just a group of teenagers who had gotten their hands on a couple of things they didn't know were active relics and upon chanting over them had caused minor chaos, and Castiel had thoroughly terrified them with visions of hellfire that they wouldn't be causing anymore trouble anytime soon.

That night, as Sam laid down to go to bed, visions of Paris danced around in his head. He would never admit it to Dean, but he was a sucker for the romantic, and Cas was surprisingly affectionate, more so than he ever would have thought. They had told Dean of their plans earlier, and he had just smiled and nodded. Dean not only approved of their relationship, but supported it, the few jokes about anal sex aside, and made a point to give them as much time together as possible. Sam still placed Dean above everything else, and still made sure he got as much quality time with Dean as he could manage. But sharing his life with someone other than his older brother had brought him a contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Right as sleep was about to claim him, Dean long passed out in the bed next to him, he felt a familiar warm body slide into the bed next to him. Sam turned his head to be greeted by a smiling, sleepy-eyed Castiel.

Sam kept his voice low. "I was wondering where you had gone." He turned to spoon himself against Cas's back.

Cas relaxed back into his lover. "Just making sure everything was in order Sam. Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I won't come by a good time dishonestly. But just know that you don't have to pay for a thing." Cas mewled pleasantly as Sam planted a couple of warm kisses on his neck.

"I'm sure you have Cas. I appreciate an honest man, you know that right?" Sam's warm breath tickled the nape of Cas's neck in what he thought to be an extremely pleasant manner.

Cas's voice took on a hint of lust. "How much appreciation do you have?" He ground his buttocks back against Sam's groin, causing Sam to groan a little more loudly than he would have liked.

Sam bit down on Cas's earlobe and said "If you think that's gonna get you anywhere then you are absolutely correct." Sam reached into Cas's boxers and ran his fingers along the angel's rapidly hardening cock.

Right as Sam was about to start stroking Cas in earnest, a sleepy voice from the other side of the room said "I swear to God if the two of you don't stop I will kill you and laugh as your bodies burn. Go the fuck to sleep." Dean paused for a moment. "And no fucking."

Cas waited until he heard Dean's breathing even back out before speaking again. "Your roommate sucks, Sam."

Sam kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, but we have to keep him. I like him just as much as you."

Cas sighed and gestured for Sam to turn onto his back. He laid his hand on Sam's chest and whispered as quietly as he could "I know you do Sam. Something I really admire about you, how much you care for him. I think that's partly why I love you so much."

Sam's voice was a little insecure. "You... you love me?"

Cas looked up at Sam and smiled. "Very, very much Sam."

Sam just hugged his angel tighter, kissing the top of his head.

. . .

It was before dawn when Cas gently woke Sam up. Dean was snoring soundly, not a care in the world for him. Castiel gently placed a hand on the side of Dean's face to ensure that he would get a full night's sleep, and wake up knowing that Sam was safe with him.

Cas wrapped his arms around Sam as he buttoned up his shirt. "Almost ready?"

Sam smiled back at him in the bathroom mirror, one bright blue eye peering out from behind his left shoulder. "Yeah. Just let me give this to Dean." He reached into his pocket, a piece of paper folded in his hand. He left the bathroom and placed it into Dean's hand, curling his fingers around it. He reached out to put a hand to Dean's shoulder, bowing his head in prayer. Cas smiled from the doorway as he watched Sam pray for his older brother. He let whatever Sam was thinking remain private, and when Sam was done, he reached out his hand, Sam taking it, and suddenly the bright blue Parisian sky was overhead, Sam shielding his eyes from the sudden change in light, Cas smiling up at the sky.

Sam's vision adjusted after a few moments and he asked "Cas – where are we?"

In a beautifully practiced accent, Cas answered "Notre Dame." He spun Sam around, and the taller man took a step backwards as he took in the massive edifice of the ancient church. He couldn't help but gape. He had seen pictures before, but actually seeing it up close was akin to... well Sam really didn't have a good comparison. He just stared up, opening and closing his mouth.

Sam was brought back to reality as Cas tugged on his arm. "Come on. It's even more impressive on the inside." Cas tucked his hand into Sam's and pulled him forward, wanting him to see the sights at hand.

. . .

Later that afternoon, they were sitting at a quiet table in a bistro off of one of the main arrondisements, sipping on what Sam was convinced was the best wine he'd ever had. On the odd occasion when Dean wasn't around, Sam would get a bottle of merlot or chardonnay and just enjoy himself. Cas watched eagerly as Sam tried the red spirit in his glass, and smiled when Sam made an approving face.

The tour of Notre Dame had taken all morning, because Sam had insisted upon seeing every room available. Cas hadn't minded in the least, not only because he found Cas's bright curiosity to be incredibly endearing but also because it was nice to tour the place with someone who very much cared about its history and architecture. Cas had even taken them up to the bell tower, letting Sam run his hands over the edges of the ancient instruments. Sam had this reverence for the old that Cas couldn't help but find himself be attracted to.

He thought back to the conversation that they had had as Sam pressed a hand against the cold medal.

"I remember the first time I heard these bells ring." He smiled as the memory came to mind.

Sam had turned to him, his eyes passing over the ceiling overhead. "What was it like Cas?"

Cas came up behind Sam and put his arms around his waist. "It was glorious Sam. It's not often been recorded, but spoken of frequently, but these Houses of God are blessed by heaven upon their completion. I personally love cathedrals. They remind me of heaven – vast, beautiful, strong, and done with love, love for God, love for humanity, love for everything, because these are places of gathering. I remember after The Black Plague I came here, and I wept. Wept for all of those who had died, wept for humanity. But hearing these bells Sam... it was like the Voice of God speaking to me. I fully believe that it was. He said to not weep, but to rejoice that this calamity was over, and to welcome all of the souls that had gone to heaven."

Sam had pulled him to face him and he had just smiled, kissing him as he did so. Cas could honestly say that he had never been kissed in the bell tower of Notre Dame cathedral. It had been special, sharing that moment with Sam.

The younger Winchester's voice brought him back to reality. "Cas?"

Cas looked at Sam, who was offering him an oyster. "Huh? Oh! Sorry Sam. Just enjoying a memory." Cas cracked open the salty bivalve, slurping down the contents with relish.

Sam took another sip of wine. "You know, Dean hates oytsers, so I hardly ever get to eat them. Cas this has been wonderful."

Cas wiped his hands and said "And we're not even finished yet. You just wait until we're done here."

Sam leaned across the table to look more closely into his lover's eyes. "Where are you taking me next?"

Cas smirked, a sly look forming on his face. "You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?" Cas was about to take another sip of his wine when he felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing its way up to his groin. Cas tried to close his legs, but Sam was quicker, and soon a warm palm pressed against his hardening cock.

Sam's smile turned wicked. "In case you forget Cas, I am a Winchester, and as such I do have ways of getting information out of people." Sam squeezed a little harder, causing Cas to groan. "Especially you my angel." Sam's fingers started for the zipper of Cas's slacks, and Cas didn't really try to stop him. He was suddenly very glad that it was dark in the restaurant and there was a table cloth.

"Gonna have to do better than that Sam." Cas licked his lips, wetting them ever so appealingly.

A look of realization flashed in Sam's eyes. "You just want me to get you off, don't you?" He removed his hand from underneath the table and sat back in his seat.

Cas looked a little disappointed. "It's not for lack of trying. I can't help that you make me stupid horny." Cas shifted in his seat, his erection stiff against his thigh.

"Well if you can wait until later, I have something very special planned for you. Have you gotten a hotel?"

"More or less..." Cas gave him a clandestine look, not giving anything away.

"Alright, is there a bed and room service?"

Cas avoided his gaze. "There can be."

Sam signaled for the check. "Just trust me on this Cas. You've done nothing but show me kindness and affection for over two months now. It's my turn."

Cas couldn't help but wonder what Sam had in store for him.

. . .

As it turned out, Cas took Sam to The Louvre, and they spent the rest of the day wandering its halls. They were the last ones to leave the building, Sam with a bag full of books that Cas had insisted upon buying for him. The sun was setting along the Seine as they walked along its banks, Cas's hand twined with Sam's. Sam found that he loved holding Cas's hand. Sometimes Cas would stroke his knuckles with his thumb, which made the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stand on end, because the gesture was so tender.

They stopped to watch the boats sail down the river. Cas put his head on Sam's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "This has always been one of my favorite spots. It's peaceful. God was happy the day that he made the Seine."

Sam turned his head and kissed the angel on top of his head. "Cas today has been wonderful, better than I ever could have expected."

Cas turned to look up at him, smiling as he did so. "I'm glad Sam, truly." He gestured to a man nearby, speaking in French. The conversation was lost on Sam, but he got the gist of it when the angel produced a camera from his pocket.

"Kiss me Sam." Sam smiled and he heard the shutter click as he gently pressed his lips to Cas's, a warm contact that made Sam's body relax. After a moment they broke the kiss, and the camera was returned to them. Cas examined the picture and showed it to Sam.

Sam kissed the side of Cas's head and said "Perfect."

He wasn't just talking about the picture.

. . .

The hotel that Cas had found for them to stay in was majestic. After ordering room service and enjoying a delicious meal of phesant, Sam was standing at the window, looking out over the city, the Eiffel Tower rising majestically in his view. He felt an arm loop around his waist, and Cas rested his head against his chest.

"Care to tell me what exactly it is you have in store for me Sam?"

Sam kissed his cheek and said "Yes. But I feel like it would be better if I just showed you." Sam turned him in his arms to kiss him, the slow burn of desire tugging at them both as Cas's mouth opened to let Sam's tongue in. Sam gently pushed Cas towards the bed, undressing him as he did so. After a few moments, Sam broke the kiss and said "Lie face down Cas." Fully naked, the angel nodded and did as he was told, and laid down on the comforter, trusting in Sam as he did so.

Sam stripped his own clothes off and settled on his knees in between Cas's legs. Cas mewled as Sam planted a row of kisses down Cas's spine, all the way down to the curve of his buttocks.

He heard Sam's voice, low in his ear. "You've been so good to me Cas. I know that some terrible things have happened because of me, what I've done. But you, for the exception of Dean, have believed in me since day one. I cannot begin to express how much that means to me. Now, I'm going to be good to you." Sam placed his hands on Cas's shoulders, and began to massage them.

It had been a really, really long time since Sam had beheld someone like this. Cas was beautiful, and he let his eyes wander down Cas's body as he rubbed him down, relaxing away the tension in the angel's body. He loved the way the soft moonlight played over the skin of Cas's back, parts of him cast in shadow. Cas was pliant under him, his defenses down, his senses opened up to Sam's touch completely.

Sam worked his way all the way down, massaging Cas from the back of his neck to the soles of his feet, and then twice as slow back up, his hands making long, rolling motions as he felt his lover go limp, taking in all the sensations that he was feeling throughout his body. Sam was deliberately avoiding his wings, but massaged all around them, making the untouched area stand out all the more.

As Sam finished at the top of Cas's body, he ran a hand over Cas's head, relaxing his head. Sam straddled Cas's waist, adjusting his weight as much as possible to not hurt the angel. Sam leaned down and whispered in Cas's ear "I need you to be still for this Cas. Just relax, alright?" Cas nodded against the mattress, willing to agree to pretty much anything that Sam had in mind right now. His body was begging for Sam to touch his wings, seeking release from the exquisite feelings that were singing throughout his body right now.

Sam, reading Cas's body language like a book, slowly moved his hands down Cas's back, placing them right over the space between his shoulder blades. When they weren't manifested, the only indication that Cas had wings were two raised ridges on his back that unless they were touched, one didn't know they were there. Sam however, knew exactly what to touch, and how to touch them.

Sam, with agonizing slowness, ran a finger down each of them, just barely ghosting over the skin. Cas groaned, and he tried to shift under Sam's weight, but he was held down. Slowly, Cas's wings began to materialize. Sam stroked each of them with the same slow, soft touch as the moment before, and Cas said into the mattress "If you weren't so goddamn good at this Sam I would have killed you before for being a t-" Cas's words were lost on his tongue as Sam pressed his fingers into the roots of his wings a little harder, causing his whole body to spasm at the contact. His wings were fully out now, draping over either side of the bed, resting.

Sam smiled, knowing that he had Cas precisely where he wanted him. He ran his fingers along the top edges of Cas's wings as far as he could, and then gently back down, memorizing their texture under his fingers. They were soft, but he could tell that they were very, very powerful, and he felt them with something akin to reverence. He continued this for a long time, Cas growing more and more aroused underneath him. Eventually he stopped, and ever so gently ran his fingers along the roots of the angel's wings, finding what he was looking for.

Cas's wing oil glands were swollen with arousal. Aside from keeping his wings maintained, they also doubled as an erogenous zone. They were similar in size and shape to a prostate, and Cas had once explained to him that this was done intentionally. Sam slowly ran his thumbs over each of them, causing Cas to pick his head up and cry out with pleasure, his voice a broken thing, lust and desire coloring it. Normally Cas was the one performing sweet torture on Sam, but tonight it was different. Sam gently coaxed them, and soon wing oil started to run out of them, coloring skin around them a light blue color.

Sam took the aphrodisiac on the end of one index finger and gently placed it on Cas's lips. He felt the angel's warm tongue snake out to taste it, contrasting against Sam's cool skin in a way that the younger Winchester found to be extremely pleasurable. Cas pulled the finger into his mouth, clamping down on it to lick it clean of his own bodily essence. Sam moaned as his tongue swirled around the digit, making his cock hard as steel. Sam gently squeezed at the left gland, and Cas's back arched, nearly throwing Sam off.

Cas found being trapped underneath Sam and the way in which he was touching what he considered to be his most intimate of spaces to be very, very erotic. "Sam... please..." His cock was hard against the soft mattress, trapped underneath him.

Sam massaged the area around the angel's wing oil glands a little harder. "Please what Cas?"

Cas plunged his face back into the mattress, breath coming in heavier gasps now. "Fuck me."

Sam smiled and said "Can't hear you, my angel."

"Fuck me. Sam, please I am begging you. I need you so fucking bad." Cas was pleading like he never had before, the control he normally held himself with gone. Sam responded by squeezing even more oil out of Cas, and the angel's wings flapped once, stuck up in the air.

Sam moved off of Cas's waist and pulled him flush against his body, and claimed his mouth, wings brushing at his sides, oil running down Cas's back and slicking up Sam's torso. Cas tried to grind himself down onto Sam's hardness, but he was stopped.

Sam whispered against Cas's ear "Lay on your back Cas. Want to lick you open for me. Want to watch your face while I taste that sweet little ass of yours." The thought of Sam rimming him nearly made Cas cum right then and there, but Sam stilled him with a gentle kiss, and gently turned Cas over.

Cas's wings shook with pleasure as Sam buried his face between Cas's buttocks, taking a moment to just breathe in the scent of the angel. Cas smelled fucking _good. _Maybe it was the oil currently emanating from his body, maybe it was just Cas's vessel, but Sam knew that it was a scent that he would never be able to get enough of. He gently spread Cas's cheeks apart, the light pink pucker of his entrance looking impossibly small and wonderfully tight. Sam teased at the space around it, making Cas's nerves all stand on end.

Sam took his sweet time eating Cas out, licking broad, slow stripes around, over, and into Cas's hole. Cas locked his thighs around Sam's head, pushing his tongue even deeper to him, any attempt at the angel forming coherent words completely gone. Sam knew that he was doing a good job when he heard thunder rumble low in the distance, another manifestation of Cas's pleasure. Cas's back was arched like a bow, his hands on the back of Sam's head, pulling at his hair, moaning and urging him to tongue-fuck him even deeper. Sam obliged him, drilling his tongue into him harder, teasing out the sensations that he knew Cas loved to feel.

Finally, it got to be too much, the pleasure overwhelming, and Cas's cock throbbed, his orgasm close. Sam moved and bit down on the inside of the fleshy part of Cas's thigh, and none too gently slid a finger into Cas's spit-slick hole at the same time, crooking it and finding Cas's swollen prostate. Cas tried, really, really tried to stop his climax but it came rushing out of him, spurting out of his painfully hard cock, splattering on his chest and stomach, his body writhing as Sam teased at the hardened gland inside him, coaxing more and more cum out of him.

Right as Cas was about to collapse back onto the mattress, Sam moved and jerked Cas up into his lap, and the angel was suddenly filled with Sam, saliva easing the sudden penetration into him just enough to where it didn't hurt too bad, Sam's thick, thick cock hitting right into Cas's already sensitive prostate.

Sam pulled him down for a kiss, and Cas moaned into his mouth as Sam bit down on his bottom lip. Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, his cock getting hard again, his cum slicking Sam's and his oil coated torsos. Sam held him close, his hands grabbing tight onto Cas's wing roots, fingers instinctively finding his still swollen glands. Lightning flashed outside the window as Sam squeezed them and thrust upwards, Cas's head snapping back in sync with the motion.

That's when Sam started to fuck in and out, Cas rising and falling in his arms as he began the dance as old as time itself. He bit and sucked at Cas's neck as he did so, leaving angry purple marks that claimed Castiel as his. His teeth grazed over the hollow of Cas's throat, which only served to make Cas come apart that much more in his arms, the feeling of Sam holding and thrusting amplified by a thousand as Sam simultaneously rubbed and stimulated the area around his wing roots.

Cas was at his mercy completely, giving himself over to Sam, his whole being crying out for more and more of his lover's touch. Sam gave as much of himself as he could, the smell of sex and raw energy hanging thick in the air, a smell that neither of them would soon forget. Cas buried his hands in Sam's hair, biting down on his shoulder as his second orgasm played at the edges of his senses, already feeling like it was going to tear him from his vessel.

Sam sped up as much as he could, his hips starting to tire from the sitting position that they were in. Cas was clenched tight around him, and the smell of Cas was pushing Sam's senses into overload, and he knew that when he came it was going to wreck him in the best way possible. His moans pitched higher and higher as he dragged himself in and out of Cas, pushing him inexorably towards orgasm.

All it took was for Cas to bite down on the space between Sam's neck and jaw and Sam came, yelling out Cas's name, arching his head back as he desperately tried to pump in time with the pulsing of his cock, and Cas came right behind him, his thick cum spreading between them in warm spurts, the sky opening up outside as torrential rain began to pour from the heavens. Sam collapsed backwards, Castiel still wrapped around him, both of them trying to catch their breath, chests heaving, the smell of cum, sweat, and wing oil oppressive in the air.

Sam was on the verge of passing out when Cas moved off the top of him, and his cock was suddenly cold as the warm heat of Castiel was removed. His lover moved to tuck himself under Sam's arm, his head resting on his shoulder. "Sam..." Cas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I have never experienced that kind of pleasure before. Not in the thousands and thousands of years that I have existed. Sam... it's like..."

Sam put a finger to his lips and said "I know Cas. It's like I've always known, where and how to touch you just right. It's like.. I don't know, we were made for each other."

Cas smiled contentedly, listening to Sam's heartbeat. "If it's okay Sam, I'd like to keep doing this. I want to take you places, show you things. I won't get in the way of you and Dean though. I understand fully your need to be with him."

Sam pulled him a little closer and said "See Cas, that's just another reason I love you so much."

Cas's heart thrilled at those words. "You... you love me Sam?"

Sam rolled Cas on top of him and took his head in his hands. "Of course I do Cas. More than I could ever put to words. You've got me heart and soul."

The next time Castiel kissed Sam, he swore he could hear the stars singing out for them.


End file.
